


Radom one shots that might become Fanfictions

by aelinnight



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 01:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelinnight/pseuds/aelinnight
Summary: So if you like what I write for one of the one shots post a commnet and tell what I should do





	1. Chapter 1

So not a chapter.


	2. Dragoi's Greif

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Children of Athena have the power to shift into Dragoi, a old race of beast whose blood line always protacted the lands they graud and the ones who hold their life in there hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One shot ( sad one )
> 
> Disclamer: Dont own anything, but the Dragni thing I came up with.

"Percy." was what Annabeth Chase wispered on her knees after coming to the realizion that her boyfriend of a few months was missing. Her face filled with the devation and pain. We discovered, actually, the son of Hades discovered that Percy was missing. He had walked into the Poseidon Cabin to yell at Percy for helping the Stolls with a prank on him a few days ago. He had shadowed traveled to Chrion after telling Annabeth he wasn't in his cabin, and both had looked around camp. The whole camp looked for him, but no one could find him. The children of Athena became thier Dragni and took to the air. They sreached everywhere. Still no luck.

Annabeth at that time had shifted too. She unlike her siblings could swim beneth the waves of the oceans. She had dived right in. She was in there for hours. We waited as the Dragni came back one by one all negtive. Annabeth had surfed and looked to her siblings. They looked away. They knew what this ment for her. She had fell to her knees and wisperded his name. 

Then when of the newer demigods, ones who came to camp after the war said, " What the matter? So a person missing keep looking." Annabeth kept looking at the ground. No one spoke up. I raised my head. " That person that is missing is the co-leader to camp. So the matter is that we need to get him back." I glanced back over at where my sister Annabeth was on her knees starting out into the distance not hearing a single word.

" We need to..." My voice trailed off. Annabeth had moved. She opened her mouth and closed it. Her shoulder slumped and she shook her head. She was shaking. Chrion cleared his airways and said " I think.. " he trailed off and then spoke up again " the head of each cabin come to the big house, we'll..." He shook his head. " Just come to the big house. " His eyes were wet. He turned around and trotted up the hill towards the big house. The demigods looked at each otner and started to walk away in gruops of three to two. Slowly one by one they left until it was only me and the stayer that went with Annabeth and Percy on there quest's. 

I looked at him. He nodded his head at me to go. I nodded my head back and went to turn. The stayer moved towards Annabeth and reached out to her, but she had twisted away from him and ran toward the sruf of the sea and dived right in. Seconds later she appered out of the water as her Dragni a couple of feet above the saa, water sprying everywhere, wings spread wide, she opened her maw baring those wickedly sharp teeth, a roar of pain, lonelyness and distress sound. Then from the children of Athena, their roars eoched Annabeth's. As I shifted to join my siblings, I thought I hread a wisper of a roar of alpogy and sadness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok am make fanfic of this its been in my head to much, so many options.


	3. Coming to Dragni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are Dragni?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I know nothing! of owning Percy Jackson or the Olpains only what the Dragni are. Oh and I do not own anything from the jrassic park or world.

Dragni:

**Dragni are a race of beast who defended Athens from there enemys. Dragni were said to be the discents of the Goddess Athena. Dragni in question have thin like bodies. ** _( Think of the Indorater) _ **With wings attached to them. The wings are attached to the body by trhe shoulders and the membrance and skin of the wing attach to the side of the body. Dragni have sharp teeth. Much like some sharks today they have a set of teeth behind their firt set which makes it hareder dor whatever their to escape.**

_ **Color:** _

**Dragni can have a range of about three colors. **

**Stromy Gray**

**Rich Black**

**Sea Green**

**Each color stand for a power they have. The color will appear on there wings, depending on wether that Dragni has more than one power the colors will fade into one another.**

**Powers: **

**Darkness- uncommon**

**Water- rarest**

**Lightning- most common**

**Many people have thought on way this is. Some say that Athena is Zeus daughter so that makes her children grandkids of Zeus.**

**Some people think that Athena prefers sky to anything else.**

**Some people think why Water is the rarest because of Poseidon and Athena as everyone knows the rivily between them is more than enough.**

_ **Defense:** _

**Claws/Talons:**

**Female: Slightly craved at end, razor sharp, ranges in length of Ten inches to fifteen inches.**

**Male: curved at end, razor sharp, in length of Tewnty to Tewenty five.**

**Teeth:**

**Female: Set of teeth in front for ripping apart prey or for carrying young, set of teeth behind first set pointed backwards, each set has zig-zag eages.**

**Male: Two sets of teeth every other tooth smooth, as to mark their land, defend and cause great pain.**

**Scales:**

**Female: Unknown**

**Male:Unknown**

**Eyes: **

**Female:Unknown**

**Male: Know to cause great fear and/or temparly frozen limbs**

**Hearing:**

**Female: Ranges to Five clicks**

**Males: Ranges to Five clicks**

_ **Power(s):** _

**Lightning:**

**Female: longer strike, hotter, but quick energy drain**

**Male: Shorter strike, slightly cooler, slower energy drain**

**Darkness:**

**Female: Cloud of dark matter, ranges from ten to fifteen feet wide and ten feet high, can move through shadows, but not in them**

**Male:Unknown**

**Water:**

**Female:Unknown**

**Male: Breath under water, freeze, withstand pressure**

**Lightning/Darkness**

**Female: Unknown**

**Male:Unknown**

**Darkness/Water:**

**Female:Unknown**

**Male:Unknown**

**Water/Lightning:**

**Female:Unknown**

**Male:Unknown**

_ **Size:** _

**Female: Ten feet to twelve feet**

**Male: Fifteen feet to Tewenty feet**

**Wings:**

**Female: Tewnty to Tewnty four feet**

**Male: 30 feet to 40 feet**


End file.
